Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-179.7.102.107-20170226235631/@comment-29612040-20170227035312
Mamoswine130 escribió: Shira918 escribió: No importa que sea la segunda mejor usuaria de Futon, sus ataques basicos no son letales, Madara se tanqueo uno sin aparentes heridas. Eso es lo que Pierrot te quiere hacer creer. que quiero decir es que las marionetas se mueven a gran velocidad, Temari puede atacar pero eso no le asegura hecerlo antes de que las marionetas esten muy cerca de ella (como le paso a Sasori), ademas Chiyo puede mover las marionetas en varias direcciones mientras se mueve, evadiria los Futon basicos sin problemas mientras se acerca (hacia lo mismo contra Sasori pero manejando a Sakura). Mayormente imposible. Temari fue lo suficiente rapida para reaccionar y agitar su abanico antes de que la melodía (es decir, el sonido) de la flauta demoníaca de Tayuya llegase hacia ella [1-2] a menos de 10 metros de distancia, también está el hecho de que pese a estar combatiendo contra él y siendo en el mayor de los casos la que encabezaba la división, A3 en ningún momento pudo Blitzear a Temari (pese al hecho de estar en base), de todas formas, su encuentro se dio Off-Screen. Por otro lado, el escenrio de las marionetas separándose para atacar a Temari es algo Out-Character, la única vez que Madre y padre se separaron cuando fueron controlados por Chiyo fue cuando Chiyo sacó a Sakura del AoE del ataque de Sasori con Madre. Además ¿cómo evadir algo que realmente no puedes ver? Databook: Ninjutsu, C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m) User: temari A whirlwind of blades, crowned with a bewitching name!! This bold move is Temari's speciality. By freely manipulating the gale brought forth by her giant fan, the many air currents collide and create vacuums pockets. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet. of the Kamaitachi Technique cutting into a tree →'The invisible blades created by the air turbulence' slash at the surface of a large tree. That sounds echoes like an extremely sharp knife...! *A Kamaitachi (鎌鼬), or "Sickle Weasel" is a creature from Japanese folklore. It's a weasel holding a sickle, or having sickle-like claws. They ride whirlwinds, often in pairs of three, and cut people. Como dije Chiyo puede tanquearse el que al parecer es el Futon mas poderoso de Temari pues si bien como dices ese Futon cubre todos los lados poaibles pero Chiyo no solo tiene un escudo, tiene 3 los cuales puede utilizar para defenderse por detras y por delante. Lo primero es que por todos los lados seria norte, sur, este, oeste y sus variantes (véase: Noroeste, sureste). Lo segundo es que nuevamente, eso es Out-Character, Chiyo en ningún momento a usado una sola mano para controlar a Madre y padre, lo cual haría imposible la presencia de un tercer escudo, esto por no decir que no tiene motivo para cubrirse por todos lados, Chiyo en este escenario no tiene ni idea de lo que es capaz el Jutsu ni sus características, es un sin sentido que haga eso. El ataque del Sandaime no tiene mas rango que el Jutsu de Temari pero si es por mucho mas potente, son balas de hierro que ademas de llevar una gran velocidad (le da mas fuerza) tambien lleva Chakra magnetico que le da mas potencia aun y Chiyo se defendio de ese ataque con su escudo yo realmente dudo que el Futon de Temari se compare a eso. No veo ningún Feat que me diga que el ataque que utilizó el Sandaime contra Chiyo sea de hecho más potente que el de Temari, incluso el Databook aclara que el Jutsu de Temari también está capacitado para cortar formaciones rocosas en un rango de varios cientos de metros (lo cual lo haría técnicamente un ataque con una potencia de Tier 8-B (City Block)) e incluso Temari da a entender que el Jutsu es más potente (o al menos igual de potente) que la red de Fūton que uso su división http://m.imgur.com/5Jrqa5Z x, misma técnica que pudo pasar atraves de A3. The effects of the jutsu stretch outwards for several hundred metres. The swirling winds also whip up the mowed down trees and boulders which rain down on the helpless enemy!! Reacciono al Genutsu de Tayuya y la detuvo pero por que pudo hacerla retroceder (Tayuya apenas habia empezado a tocar la flauta dudo que la tecnica pudiera efectuarse con tan poco tiempo de realizacion ademas el sonido ya se escuchaba asi que mas rapida que el sonido no es), con Chiyo eso no pasara mientras que el Futon de ella vaya hacia Chiyo esta puede evadirlo mientras sus marionetas van en direccion hacia ella. Chiyo si puede manejar las marionetas por esparado, la ves en la que se combinaron fue para luchar directamente contra la marioneta del Sandaime (para cortar los brazos de este) pero se pueden separar y luchar individualmente pues puede separarlas para defender y logicamente tambien para atacar. ¿Que ataque de Temari es invisible? Que yo sepa todos sus ataques son visibles pues Tayuya y Shikamaru los veian claramente las cuchillas si no se ven pero solo con ver el Futon acercandose Chiyo se denfenderia. Si puede manejar 10 marionetas con un solo dedo cada una ¿por que no podria manejar dos marionetas con una sola mano? Si utiliza su escudo para defenderse y lugo ve que esta siendo herida claro que puede utilizar los otros 2 escudos y entre esos 3 es imposible que ese Futon logre hacerle herdias profundas. Arena de hierro con una dureza increible (ni Sakura con su fuerza podia deformarla) que va a velocidades extremas y con Chakra magnetico para potenciar su fuerza, eso lo hace mas destacable que las cuchillas de viento de Temari, me parece ilogico pensar que en potencia ese Futon logre superar el Satetsu. No veo a Temari dandole problemas a Chiyo de hecho creo que nisiquiera lograria realizar el Dai Kamaitachi.